


inevitability

by assassinactual



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinactual/pseuds/assassinactual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between Laura and Carmilla after the end of s0e12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inevitability

Laura was staring wide-eyed back down the passage towards the Library, muttering something about post-modern art. Carmilla turned around and followed Laura’s gaze, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Or, whatever passed for ordinary in a multi-dimensional sentient Library currently located in a supernatural forest.

“Cupcake?” When Laura didn’t respond she poked her arm. “Hey. What’s going on?”

“I was there, Carm. In that room. I didn’t make the connection when I saw the date on the tapes at first, but – god, I can’t have missed you by more than a couple hours.” When Carmilla’s confused frown deepened, Laura explained further. “I was here on a campus tour the same day you interrogated Perry and Mel. I found that room, and I thought it was some kind weird art installation.”

“Honestly, I’m glad we didn’t meet then. You’re bad enough now, I can only imagine how annoying seventeen year old you would’ve been.”

Laura shoved her, and Carmilla allowed herself to flop over on the ground. Carmilla laid there staring up into the darkness that was too deep and too tangible to be natural. They were both silent for a while, then Laura quietly called her name. “Carm?”

“Yeah?” she replied without moving.

“Do you think the faerie queen somehow made me l – like you?”

Carmilla smiled at Laura’s almost slip-up. “No.”

“You sound certain.”

“I am.” Carmilla pushed herself up so she could look directly at Laura. “Things like her, with that much power don’t perceive time like we do. Reality bends around them like space around a black hole. They can see the path we’re on and how a tiny nudge here or there can echo down our timeline, and they use that knowledge to trick people. She may have had a hand in us meeting, but your feelings for me and mine for you? That’s all us.” Carmilla smirked, then added “So you can’t blame your crush on the big, bad vampire on being under a magic spell.”

“That’s not – I didn’t – oh, shut up.” Laura got up and started pacing around. Carmilla started to get dizzy watching her and flopped back down to stare into the darkness again. “I just feel weird that there was this prophecy about us.”

“Call a prophecy if you want, but that’s not how I see it.”

The pacing stopped. “Well, how do you see it?”

“Inevitability.” Carmilla could feel Laura staring at her, waiting for her to continue. But she took her time and chose her words carefully. “I fell in love with _you_ , Laura. Not because it was my fate or because some faerie queen said I would, but because of who you are. This isn’t because of any supernatural power guiding us. We’re both still here, even after everything that’s happened, because we choose to be.” Carmilla stood and dusted herself off, took a few steps back towards the Library, then stopped. She turned back to Laura and spoke softly. “I think that in any timeline, any variation, once you and I meet our fates will be tied together. It’s just who we are. We’re both too damn stubborn to give up when we think there’s a chance, however slim it might be.”

With that, she turned away and walked back into the Library.


End file.
